


Formando una familia

by Hermioneblaack



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneblaack/pseuds/Hermioneblaack
Summary: Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Barbanegra fue derrotado y ciertas personas de Nunca Jamás empiezan a pensar en formar una familia.
Relationships: James Hook & Tiger Lily, James Hook/Peter Pan, Peter Pan/Tiger Lily (Peter Pan)
Kudos: 6





	1. ¿Qué le pasa a Peter?

Garfio estaba paseando tranquilamente por el bosque de Nunca Jamás cuando apareció Tigrilla de la nada para asustarlo y dejarlo en ridículo con la caída que provocó.

  
—No tiene gracia —le espetó al ver que ella se reía de él.

  
—Lo siento, lo siento. No pretendía asustarte tanto —respondió ella aún con una sonrisa en la cara mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

  
—¿Y a qué debo su sorpresiva visita alteza? —preguntó Garfio con burla. Sabía que no le gustaba que la llamasen así.

  
—Es sobre Peter. —dijo Tigrilla sin inmutarse de la provocación. Esto era un tema serio.

  
Aquella respuesta lo puso en alerta de inmediato y dejó a un lado las bromas para mirar a Tigrilla con preocupación.

  
—¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?

  
—El problema es que no lo sé. Lo noto raro, pero no sé que le pasa.

  
—¿Y pensabas que yo sabría algo?

  
—Supuse que sí. Eres su mejor amigo.

  
—Sí, pero es verdad que ya no está tan pegado a mí. Tal vez sea porque ya no necesita una figura adulta que lo ayude.

  
—Tiene trece años Garfio. Va a necesitar una figura adulta unos cuantos años más.

  
—A lo mejor sólo quiere tener su espacio personal.

  
—Dormís en la misma tienda y nunca se ha quejado.

  
—Últimamente llega un poco tarde para dormir. Después de todo, suele darse paseos voladores después de cenar. ¿Crees que se está viendo con alguien?

  
—Garfio, te lo vuelvo a repetir: tiene trece años.

  
—¿Y qué?

  
—Que la persona más cercana a su edad en toda la isla será por lo menos diez años mayor que él.

  
—Vale, vale. ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

  
—Prueba a hablar con él. Contigo seguro que se abre.

  
—Últimamente está bastante callado. Puede que ya no me vea como a una persona con la que pueda hablar.

—Eres la persona en la que más confía. Habla. Con. Él —. Sentenció Tigrilla. Se estaba cansando de las excusas que le ponía el hombre.

  
—Sí, señora.

  
Los dos decidieron ir andando a la aldea, ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena. Cuando llegaron vieron a Peter charlando con unos aldeanos y Tigrilla le dio un codazo a Garfio.

  
—Ve a hablar con él.

  
—Primero, no me pegues que tienes fuerza y duele. Segundo, no creo que sea el mejor momento. ¡Prometo que lo haré después! —dijo cuando Tigrilla lo miró con cara de estar enfadada —. Te juro por lo que quieras que no pasará de hoy, pero es casi la hora de cenar y lo último que quiero es que se enfade por meternos en sus asuntos.

  
Tigrilla entonces se dio cuenta de que Garfio tenía razón. Si Peter se enfadaba con ellos justo antes de cenar puede que se fuese a dar el paseo volador sin haber comido nada, y eso tampoco era bueno. Se sorprendió a sí misma una vez más al darse cuenta de cuánto conocía Garfio a Peter, y de cómo lo cuidaba constantemente a su manera, esta vez asegurándose de que no se escapase a ningún lado sin cenar. Sabía que Peter estaba más irritable que cuando se conocieron.

  
—De acuerdo. —Cedió.

  
Los dos se acercaron al grupo con el que hablaba Peter para poder cenar con ellos tranquilamente junto con toda la aldea. No hubo mucha novedad durante la cena, nadie traía noticias nuevas. De lo que sí hablaron bastante fue sobre que tenían que reparar el barco de Barbanegra para poder viajar a por niños huérfanos a quienes dar hogar. Peter estaba encantado con esta idea, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo del orfanato. A Tigrilla y Garfio les alegró saber que el niño tenía ilusión por algo, así que pensaron en intentar agilizar la reparación del navío.

  
Cuando la cena concluyó, Peter se fue a dar su paseo volador de después de la cena, y Garfio y Tigrilla decidieron irse a la tienda de la última a charlar un poco más. La química entre ambos era cada vez más notoria, pero Tigrilla seguía resistiéndose a los cumplidos del hombre. Cuando decidieron que se había hecho tarde Garfio le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su propia tienda para encontrársela vacía. La verdad es que no se esperaba otra cosa, pero como le había prometido a la jefa de la aldea que hablaría con Peter ese mismo día, decidió esperarlo despierto.


	2. La charla que no fue tan bien

Garfio no sabía con qué entretenerse hasta que llegase Peter, así que empezó a imaginarse cómo iniciaría la conversación. Después empezó a imaginarse cómo sería hablar con Peter sobre lo que estuviese molestando al niño, porque estaba claro que había algo que había cambiado su forma de ser. Pensó que sería una conversación en la que un padre le da consejo a su hijo, y no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea. Después se dio cuenta de que él jamás podría tener hijos porque la única mujer a la que quería conquistar no le hacía ni caso, así que toda aquella imagen de Peter siendo su hijo ya no le hizo tanta gracia.  
Garfio no se dio cuenta de que Peter había llegado a la tienda hasta que lo escuchó echarse a la cama con la intención de dormir sin siquiera darle las buenas noches.  
—Peter, tenemos que hablar.  
—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy cansado —replicó el niño mientras se acurrucaba más en su cama.  
Garfio quiso dejar la conversación para el día siguiente, pero se dio cuenta de que posponiéndola no conseguiría ayudar al muchacho. Además, se lo había prometido a Tigrilla.  
—Será sólo un momento —prometió —Tigrilla y yo estamos preocupados porque últimamente estás muy callado. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
—No. —respondió Peter cortante— ¿Puedo dormir ya?  
—No.   
Garfio se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la del niño, dándose cuenta de que Peter intentaba evitar su mirada mientras se tapaba con la manta.   
—No podemos ayudarte si no nos cuentas qué te pasa Peter.  
—No necesito vuestra ayuda.  
—De acuerdo, acabas de confirmarme que te pasa algo. Gracias por la información.  
—Yo no te he confirmado nada.  
—No lo has negado. Eso ya es confirmarlo. Además, se te da fatal mentir.  
—No me pasa nada y yo miento estupendamente.  
—Lo que tú digas —dijo Garfio acercándose más a Peter. Entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
—¡Garfio, para! —gritaba Peter entre risas.  
—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o voy a tener que hacerte cosquillas hasta la eternidad?  
—¡Vale, vale!¡Te lo contaré!¡Pero déjame respirar!  
Garfio lo dejó ir, pero en seguida se arrepintió, ya que Peter se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la salida para echar a volar.  
—Tendría que haberlo visto venir —se lamentó Garfio.  
No perdió tiempo y salió de la tienda para intentar ver hacia dónde se dirigía Peter.


End file.
